


A Feast for the Eyes

by TheMightyFlynn



Series: Daily Deviant drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: Charlie naked was a sight to see.





	A Feast for the Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Feast.

Charlie Weasley naked was a real sight to see. Strongly muscled arms and legs, a thick torso, and an arse to die for. Light red hairs grew all over his skin, growing darker the lower they went. The tail of a dragon tattoo flicked around one thigh, the magic imbued in it allowing it to swish faster the hotter Charlie’s skin became. Oliver smiled.

“Look at you.”

Charlie’s eyes – dark and hooded with lust – flashed. “You’ve put me on display.”

“As it should be. You’re…” Oliver allowed his gaze to drop to Charlie’s cock. “…a right feast for the eyes.”


End file.
